Battlefield 3 Customization
Appearance is a customization feature in the Battlefield Series that allows users to change the default look of a vehicle, weapon or soldiers camouflage. Battlefield 3 Appearance debuted in Battlefield 3. It consists of different camouflages available to the player. It is somewhat similar to the SPECACT option of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and the customization of Battlefield Vietnam. Soldier camouflages are unlocked through leveling up, completing assignments, or being a Premium member. These can be equipped by highlighting your kit and pressing Appearance option on PC (next to Customize), Triangle on PlayStation 3, or Y on Xbox 360. The different camouflage types have an effect on both visibility, and some effect on the player's perception through the IRNV scope. Camouflage patterns Battlefield 4 Camouflage returns in Battlefield 4 with a much wider variety of patterns available for battle dress, weapon and vehicle paints. Weapon/Vehicle Palettes Camouflages for weapons and vehicles are organized into eight groups of palettes: These patterns are available with all palettes aside from Miscellaneous. Miscellaneous Patterns are often awarded for completing Silver Assignments Soldier Camouflage Various camouflage patterns are available to each faction: Russia USA China Emblems Players can create emblems in Battlelog by using a series of predetermined icons and symbols, applying various colors and opacities, and arranging them in layers. This resembles the system available for BF3 Platoons in Battlelog. By default, players can choose 20 symbols from an initial pool of 80. An additional 70 symbols can be unlocked from Battlepacks. Premium players can use 20 exclusive symbols, and gain 20 more layers. BF4_Vehicle_Paint.jpg|A limited selection of vehicle camouflages were available during the E3 2013 alpha. Golmud Railway 2.jpg|Camo patterns seen on tanks on Golmud Railway. BF4 Hex Heli Camo.jpg|The Z-10W with hexagonal camouflage seen in the Only in Battlefield 4: "Crash In Guns Blazing" Trailer. Trivia *Before the 1.04 patch, camouflages were only shown on the USMC class models. The only way to see what they looked like on the RGF classes was to browse them while in a multiplayer match on the RU team. *All Battlefield Premium camouflages do not share a similar pattern when changing teams, for example the Premium Camo 4 is a Navy Blue Digital Camo to camouflage against water and metal for the US side, whereas the RU side has a Woodland Stripe Camo which camouflages the player against woodland. **The premium camouflages for the US side are predominantly camouflaged against both desert and urban, while the premium camouflages for the RU side are predominantly camouflaged against woodland. **This must be kept in mind when choosing a camo for your primary weapon as while one may fit with the outfit on one team, it may not fit for the other. *The Russian Ground Forces have two versions of the same camouflage; Dr. Pepper and Premium Camo 3. Only the color tone is different. External links * Emblems BF, a collection of user-designed emblems. Category:Features Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:DLC Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield 4